User talk:Bunnyjoke/Archive 2
RE: Okay man. Good luck. If you need my help, you can ask ;) -- Ilan (Talk Page • ) 19:21, February 14, 2012 (UTC) I saw your new avatar a few minutes ago. GREAT! finally someone creative :) What do you think about mine? -- Ilan (Talk Page • ) 16:27, February 16, 2012 (UTC) RE:Still making stupid small talk I'm fine, how are you? :) -- Ilan (Talk to me • • Home ) 04:54, February 23, 2012 (UTC) No stupid small talks? + new promotion type Hey man. No "small, stupid talks" today? Anyway, I thought about a new way to make a promotion request. SOMETHING BADASS! I'll talk to you later. -- Ilan (Talk to me • • Home ) 11:04, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :Hmm...I'm still working about that, and I guess we would use that later - when this wiki will be more active!. Listen, I have a school trip between 28.2-1.3, so I need that you would look after the wiki. OK? -- Ilan (Talk to me • • Home ) 05:00, February 27, 2012 (UTC) RE: Yes, it is :D -- Ilan (Talk to me • • Home ) 15:40, February 27, 2012 (UTC) GTAWiki I don't really know you from GTAWiki because there was a long time (about 1year) between my first edit and when I became a regular. When I became a regular, half of everyone had gone to Grand Theft Wiki anyway in Oasis. I became patrolled of GTAWiki about a month ago also. Thanks for voting forms promotion. :) Russelnorthrop (Talk2Me-- ) 23:02, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :Wow! I remember you! Thanks for that. Lol. It's all coming back now. Haha. I remember that was when I was new and nooby and had no idea at all about the features of the wiki. :D Russelnorthrop (Talk2Me-- ) 00:33, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Id just like to say thanks for voting for me in the promotions. It means a lot to me. ;) I promise to add info and create pages on everything. Ttys Russelnorthrop (Talk2Me-- ) 04:47, February 27, 2012 (UTC) New Template Yo, what do you think about the new Bureaucrat template I've made. See it on my page. Chat If you are now active, go to chat. -- Ilan (Talk to me • • Home ) 16:33, March 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: It's nice, I like it :) -- Ilan (Talk to me • • Home ) 19:48, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :I really liked one of you former signatures, when you wrote "Dying to talk to me?". XD -- Ilan (Talk to me • • Home ) 19:54, March 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: Yeh, your new template is awesome but why "personal snadbox" instand "snadbox"? As for the request, not yet, I hate being the final vote... -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 15:34, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :XD Glad you like it. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 15:50, March 6, 2012 (UTC) eBay -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 11:27, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :Haha :D -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 16:17, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Promotion Request Thanks for your vote and comments about me. I know that I did not regret of the decision I make for this. Maybe if I edit a lot more and contribute everyday, someday you might accept me as an admin. Then again thank you very much. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 12:52, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Niko's background What do you think about Niko Bellic's background? I wrote it all by myself. As for now, it is the main work for me here, after I will donr with that page, I'm moving to Toni Cipriani. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 10:03, March 8, 2012 (UTC) : =D -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 19:33, March 8, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah, I agree with that :) -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 19:39, March 8, 2012 (UTC) : :Awesome! Happy Birthday, I guess :P -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 19:47, March 8, 2012 (UTC) : I think it would be awesome if you would create this blog on other wikis too :) -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 19:51, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Those fuckin' bastards... :/ -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 19:54, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :XD -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 19:59, March 8, 2012 (UTC) (: -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 15:02, March 9, 2012 (UTC) GTa Guess what. I officially have more edits than you on GTAWiki! Lol. I finally feel like I'm actually getting somewhere on the wiki. I'm now approaching the likes of Jeff, although I know that I'll never get close to people like A-Dust. Also, I just saw how harsh a Jeff was going on you before you left. :,( That was pretty bad of him. PS just saw the new template on your page with your status' on each wiki. Me likee likee. :P Talk to you soon. - Russelnorthrop (Talk2Me-- ) 07:34, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Man. Seriously, what gives him the right to say crap like that. Especially, seeing as it didn't say that before that edit. I don't really get templates like that. TOO COMPLICATED! :S RusselNorthrop (Talk2Me-- ) 20:08, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Thanks for telling me about the images. When I first read you were playing GTA I was like WHAT? Then I realised that your probably on the other side of the world. Where abouts are you? I'm in Australia and its 7:30am here. No, I'm not addicted to wikis. :P RusselNorthrop (Talk2Me-- ) 20:28, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :) RusselNorthrop (Talk2Me-- ) 20:38, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Images As of yet does this wiki have an Image policy? If so can you put the link in the reply. Thanks. RusselNorthrop (Talk2Me-- ) 20:15, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Template I recently see your user template and they are amazing. No one has ever have this template before. PS do you like my template as well? I'm not yet finished about that, that is just the beginning. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 10:20, March 11, 2012 (UTC) : Well I got the design from a user as well, but accidentally edited it but it was fixed. I just used some span titles so that when linked its more understandable. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 08:17, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :: Yeah your right. :) But its just an idea, not really much cause I customize my template very different from Tom. And I also use other design from other users who have the same one like Godisme. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 12:39, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Renaming What did you mean by 'not anymore'. I can still rename pages. :P Don't worry, I won't go mad with power. Talk soon. :) [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 20:44, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :Oooh, cool beans :) [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 00:34, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Archive Hi Bunny, I'm just asking a question, how do you archive talk pages? I have an admin friend that I need to archive his talk page because its getting too long. You already know who's that admin. Please reply. Thank U. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 08:52, March 16, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks for teaching me mate. :) [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 15:59, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Break Enjoy your Wiki break, bro. You deserve that :) -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 20:24, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Featured Hey dude are there by any chances a page with good information can be voted as a featured article? [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 10:11, March 22, 2012 (UTC) RE: Oh, thanks :D As for the little box (someone needs to find a name for those), I changed it here MediaWiki:Common.js. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 15:01, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Huh? Hey man, I saw your 'Rockstar Games that I own' section. What about L.A. Noire? It is alos a Rockstar game. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 11:52, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Inactive Sorry for being inactive here. Guess I was really busy with all the news in GTA Wiki in the hopes of trying to get my adminship request there. I promise I'll be active here again. :) -- [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 11:56, April 11, 2012 (UTC) RE: He didn't delete his account, he disabled it (closed it down). He can no longer edits with that account, globally blocked, in other words. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 16:20, April 12, 2012 (UTC) I just got a replay from the Wikia staff, they said that Linx requested his account to be disabled. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 16:26, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Yeh. I was in shock upon seeing that his account is disabled. I must to find his e-mail address, or similar device to talk with him. I hope that he'll return with a new account, because we all must to admit, he's a good editor, and the wiki is boring place without him :'( -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 16:32, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Nah, he said nothing. You should ask Extremo. He and Linx are\were close friends. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 16:33, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Yes. I hope that everything is okay with him. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 16:39, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Comgrats Hey Bunny just wanted to say congratulations on making 1000 edits. :) [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 00:45, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :I am second to this; Congrats bro ;) -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 18:48, April 27, 2012 (UTC)